Many fruits suffer from postharvest diseases which are caused by pathogens, such as fungi, that can cause rot and other forms of decay during handling and storage. Often, infection by pathogens is initiated through injuries made at harvest through cut stems, etc. or through mechanical wounds to the surface of the fruit during processing. This decay on harvested fruit can cause substantial economical losses to the fruit industry each year.
Pome fruits, which include apples and pears, are examples of fruits that are vulnerable to infection by postharvest diseases. In particular, pome fruits are attached by blue-mold and gray-mold, which are present on the fruits at harvest and then grow during storage and shipping, causing severe decay.
Past attempts to control postharvest diseases have included, for example, the treatment of the fruits with chemicals. However, many chemicals which have been in long-time use are now ineffective due to the increasing number of chemical-resistant strains of pathogens associated with postharvest diseases. Further, many chemicals have been recently recognized as hazardous to humans and the environment.
Biological control of postharvest diseases is an alternative to chemical control of plant pathogens. However, few biocontrol products are commercially available. Further, biocontrol agents, such as fungicides, are increasingly susceptible to multiplying numbers of fungicide-tolerant strains of pathogens associated with postharvest diseases. Furthermore, as with chemicals, there is a need for fungicides that are safe to humans and the environment.
Thus, a need exists for a method and composition for controlling the growth of mold on postharvest pome fruits which overcome or minimize the above mentioned problems.